gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Running Dog
Running Dog is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke from his house in Idlewood, Los Santos, San Andreas. Summary Carl goes to Smoke's house. Upon arriving there, he finds Officer Frank Tenpenny and Officer Eddie Pulaski leaving his house. Smoke tells Carl that they are trying to extract information from him. Later on, he tells him that his cousin is coming to town. The two drive to a place to meet two Vagos gang members. After a short mixed Spanglish conversation, Smoke knocks one out using a baseball bat while the other runs away. Carl manages to catch and kill the other Vagos member. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get into Big Smoke's car *Drive Big Smoke to the meet *Chase down the gang member Transcript Frank Tenpenny: BOO! Carl Johnson: Asshole. Frank Tenpenny: Yo Carl, see you around... Carl Johnson: Fuck they doing here, anyway? Punk-ass police. Big Smoke: Those nosey motherfuckers won't leave me alone! Think I'm Mr. Big, or something. But I don't tell them shit. For me, it's all about my homeboy, Carl. Carl Johnson: Yeah, whatever you say. Big Smoke: Yo, the gang's real important, CJ, you know that! You down to represent, baby? Carl Johnson: Yeah. Big Smoke: Look, my cousin is coming into town from Mexico, I gots to go scoop her up. Carl Johnson: Alright then, c'mon. (Whilst on the car) Carl Johnson: What you want me to roll with you for anyway? Big Smoke: No reason. I just wanted to get in the car pool lane. Carl Johnson: Oh yeah? Big Smoke: Yeah man, just cool out, homie, just chill. Carl Johnson: Your cousin's coming here? From Mexico? Big Smoke: Yeah, me an' her go way back, way back. Carl Johnson: Ah Smoke, you full a shit. Big Smoke: Don't be prejudiced again in my presence, Carl. Everybody is my cousin. Unused Big Smoke: Brothers from different mothers, Sisters from different fathers. (The two arrive at the place) Big Smoke: OK, my cousin Mary's in there, sweet sticky bud fresh off the plantation. Here, pull up here, let me do the talking. Carl Johnson: Man, I shoulda known. Big Smoke: Hey - excuso me, Jose, yo soy El Grandio Smokio, and I want that grass. Comprende? (Vagos gangsters laugh) Vagos #1: Eh, fuck you cabron. Carl Johnson: What? Big Smoke: Now that ain't nice. Coughio up el weedo before I blow your brains out all over the patio. Vagos #2: Chinga a tu madre, pendejo Carl Johnson: Man, let me get the heater on this... Big Smoke: Fuck this, man, fuck this. Carl Johnson: Get him, Smoke. Big Smoke: Yeah, yeah, you go get that shit, nigga... Vagos #2: (gets hit with a baseball bat) Damn! Big Smoke: Yeah, motherfucker, Big Smoke! Remember that name! (Vagos #1 tries to get away, with Carl and Smoke chasing him) Big Smoke: We gotta stick to him. (Smoke tires out) Big Smoke: I ain't built for this shit! Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Wrong Side of the Tracks is unlocked. Trivia *This is the only mission for Big Smoke where you aren't required to use a motorbike. *During this mission, the Vagos you are pursuing will enter into a Sentinel, which can be acquired *A dialogue was cut before releasehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hnZysidtkI *The line the second Vagos member uses roughly translates to "Fuck your mother, dickhead.". *The place where Carl and Big Smoke park is the same place where Carl and Sweet park to discuss their plans for Big Smoke during End of The Line. Gallery Running Dog.JPG|Officer Frank Tenpenny and Officer Eddie Pulaski leaving Big Smoke's house. RunningDog-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson giving chase to a Los Santos Vagos gang member RunningDog-GTASA3.jpg|Mission passed screen Video walkthroughs de:Running Dog es:Running Dog pl:Łap zająca Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas